


This Modern Love [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has invented an imaginary boyfriend for a longstanding work-related purpose. His friends (including Brendon) all know about the epic story of his pretend romance, and think it is hilarious. Eventually, Spencer runs into Brendon while out with the work people, and it turns out that, unbeknownst to him, Brendon has been Spencer's imaginary boyfriend all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Modern Love [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Modern Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360455) by [alasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alasse/pseuds/alasse). 



**Length:** 0:19:56  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bandom/alasse%20-%20This%20Modern%20Love.mp3) (18 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
